


Friend

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Death, Drabble, Gen, I'm bored, Other, Wow, hahaha, idk - Freeform, sherlock is a loner, somewhat plottwist, what is friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-14
Updated: 2014-01-14
Packaged: 2018-01-08 17:43:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1135561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nobody believed that Sherlock has a friend</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friend

**Author's Note:**

> a drabble again ubububu I hope you like it!  
> Thanks for a fan art created by my friend @terselevet I was able to write this  
> sorry for grammar mistake ; n ;

Sherlock Holmes has a friend, a real friend. And even nobody believed with the fact that he has a real friend, he always tries his best to show them that they are wrong.

 

Sherlock's friend-- as how Sherlock described, has a dirty blond hair, a short petite body, and of course he is a male. His name is John Hamish Watson, an ex-army doctor from that worked in Afghanistan.

 

“He's not real” Mrs. Hudson said, putting a cup of tea on the small table. Sherlock glanced at her, eyes looking at her in disbelief.

 

“Mrs Hudson, you do not even see him, he is real, and he isn't a fake identity I created” He takes a sip of his tea, “I'm not that pathetic”

 

Mrs Hudson never tells him that John is a fake, and Sherlock thinks it's good.

 

“John?” He knocks the door that leads to an empty room in the flat, he looks like he just wake up. “Let's play deduction, it's been awhile”

 

No answer.

 

Sherlock sighs.

 

It has been awhile indeed since he knocked the door and asks John to play with him. Sometimes it ended up with Mrs Hudson complaining and saying that no one ever stayed in the room.

 

Of course Sherlock doesn't believe in Mrs Hudson's words.

 

“I never see you anymore, come out now” He knows it sounds rude to ask someone to just came out the door like that. He kept on knocking the door anyway.

 

“It doesn't have to be deduction” He said again, trying his best to get John's attention. “Come on now, you don't lock the door, right?”

 

Still no answer.

 

“I'm coming in” He said before his hand was on the doorknob and he pushed the doorknob.

 

The room was empty, dull, and dark. Dusts were everywhere in the room, and Sherlock decided to switch the lights on.

 

When the lights are on, there is a skull on the table. It's looking directly at Sherlock, as if it was waiting for someone's arrival.

 

Sherlock's lips form a small smile, “there you are, I don't know you are waiting for me to open the door” Sherlock's lips trembled. “...John”


End file.
